Dramon Power
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Atsushi Maekawa (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroyuki Kakudo |chief animation director=Toshio Deguchi |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) December 24, 2000 (En:) March 31, 2001 |continuity= }} Trouble continues to mount as Digimon start appearing all over the world, though Gennai shows up in the DigiDestined's hour of need, with a promising solution to their problem. Note: The English video recap for this episode is either unavailable or non-existent. Synopsis Control Spires are appearing everywhere, including Tamachi, where Ken lives! Davis goes there to help him but they run into Triceramon. They are having trouble fighting him because he has help from Mummymon. Gennai appears (looking a lot younger) and gives them the Digi-Core, which will allow them to Digivolve to Ultimate once again. They use it and the power also goes to Paildramon, allowing him to Mega Digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. He defeats Triceramon and, with Davis and Ken, goes around Japan destroying Control Spires and sending the Digimon back to the Digital World. When they come back, Gennai tells them that they have to go around the world to destroy the Control Spires and the Digimon using Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Get ready for the Digimon World Tour! Featured characters (17) * (29) * (29) |c4= * (11) * (16) * (25) * (29) * (34) * (40) * (44) * (45) * (46) * (47) |c5= *'Drimogemon' (4) * (13) *Flymon (19) *Mojyamon (20) *Gesomon (21) *Ebidramon (22) * (41) * (42) |c6= *'Knightmon' (3) *'WaruMonzaemon' (5) *ShogunGekomon (18) *'Triceramon' (33) * (36) *' ' (37) * (43) |c7= * (23) * (48) |c8= * (39) |c11= *Gennai (24) *''Agents'' (49) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes *'Tai': "I've always dreamed of an entire worldwide army of DigiDestined, and I'm the leader!" *'Group': Oh, brother!" :—Tai's ego and over self-confidence takes on a whole new level upon discovering that there are DigiDestined all over the world. Mummymon: "Good little Digisaur! Don't just stomp on those kids! Use your horn!" Arukenimon: "He won't listen to you, fool. He is not under the power of the Control Spire. He is a real Digimon who just happens to be in the wrong place at the right time. Something is bothering me. Where is the rest of those kids and why did only one of them come to help their miserable friend?" Mummymon: "Well, they're probably on the internet trying to sell their trading card collection because the world is coming to an end and there is nothing they can do about it!" :— Nice deductive reasoning, Mummymon. "No, I'm not a ghost. Would a ghost look this good to you?" :—Despite his physical changes, Gennai's old personality is still intact. Gatomon: "I feel... kinda fuzzy." Patamon: "You are fuzzy. Hey! I can feel it too!" :—The two lesser angels react to Azulongmon's DigiCore. I don't believe it. One of the strange monsters had a strange light hit him in a strange way, which changed him into another strange monster. This is all really strange." :—That announcer needs to buy a thesaurus. Yolei: You said we. Does that mean there are others out there like you, Gennai?" Gennai: "That's right, only not as good looking." :—Hate to burst your bubble, but they're exactly as good looking as you.mix Imperialdramon: "Before you face the biggest test of your lives, there's important information you need to know." Stingmon's Voice: "You're free to move about my cabin, however when the fastened seatbelt light comes on, please return to your seats and buckle up." ExVeemon's Voice: "Should we lose pressure during the fight, don't panic. It's probably just something I ate." :— Please enjoy your flight and thank you for choosing Imperial Dragon Airlines for all your travel needs. Mummymon: "Well, there goes all our plans for destroying the world. I think my biorhythms are really off today. I'm going home and going straight to bed." Arukenimon: "Right. Okay, got it." Arukenimon: "Your plan for a nap will have to wait. We've got our new order." Mummymon: "Ya! What?!" Arukenimon: "While they're out globe throttling, Japan is left defenseless. Hahahahaha!" Arukenimon: "Now, let's get going. We don't have time to waste!" Mummymon: "Right!" :— The final arc begins now. Other notes Special", though it couldn't possibly be Arbor Day, as the episode takes place during Christmas time in winter, and Arbor Day is normally observed in the spring. *In the English dub, when Poromon and Upamon digivolve, Yolei seems shocked, and says, "They digivolved in our world!", despite them having done just that in the previous episode, and in the episode Ghost of a Chance. *Gennai says that the Australian DigiDestineds are gathering in Sydney, but the location on the map shows the Gold Coast in Queensland. *This is the first episode since Now Apocalymon where the recap is narrated by one of the original DigiDestined. |ANIMATION ERRORS= *When Poromon begins digivolving, he begins rotating the way he would in one of the digivolution cut scenes. When there's a flash and he turns into Hawkmon, he is rotating the other direction. |DUBBING CHANGES= *A moment is removed from the English dub when Imperialdramon Dragon Mode fires multiple shots across Japan which destroy three control spires. *In the original version, the insert song used when Paildramon digivolves into Imperialdramon Dragon Mode is not a digivolution theme, but instead the original opening theme song, Target. This is repeated later in the series. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *In the English dub, when Izzy is receiving e-mails from children around the world, he says "talk about deja vu", referring to the events of the movie Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!. *Izzy mentions Willis in the English dub when talking about DigiDestined being all over world. *A younger Gennai was shown in the flashback of "The Ultimate Clash". |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *At the beginning of the English dub episode, the news reporter mentions . *During the news report, when the focus is on Yolei's home, the reporter mentions locations of two more Digimon sightings. One location is "the grassy knoll", Dallas, Texas, referring to the grassy knoll made famous in the United States after the . The other is Venice Beach, California, followed by the comment, "but no one's noticed yet", alluding to Venice Beach's infamous street performers and overall strange things to be seen. *The purple vehicle that Triceramon destroys is a . *The aircraft seen attempting to intercept the Control Spires are the . *Real-world locations featured in this episode: ** ** ** ** , Hong Kong, which would become one of the few settings for the following episode. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The new DigiDestined and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *This is the first time the term "Mega Digivolve" is introduced. *Alice Anderson, Teddy Bronson, Victor Bgirel, Donule Bearl are listed as having sent e-mails to Izzy. *The roars of Tyranomon are very similar to Monochromon's. }} de:Digimon-Invasion